Wii U
Wii U (codenamed Project Café) is the successor to the Wii. Nintendo confirmed it to be revealed at E3 2011, with playable units. The console was released on November 18, 2012, selling over 9.2 million units. At launch, Nintendo revealed that the Wii U would be available in two colors, black and white. The white version is called Basic Set in North America and Basic Pack in Europe and Australia, and the black version is called Deluxe Set in North America and Premium Pack in Europe and Australia. Hardware Full Wii U system specs (unconfirmed) Tri Core, 3 GHz PowerPC-based 45nm CPU, very similar to the Xbox 360 chip. The CPU features 2 MB cache, 1 MB for Core 0, and 512 KB for cores 1 and 2, 2 GB RAM: 1 GB is allocated for games and is shared between the CPU and the GPU, while 1 GB is allocated to the operating system. Custom 40nm AMD GPU with 32 MB embedded eDRAM and unified shader architecture 25 GB Blu-ray based disk 8 / 32 GB internal flash memory Custom, Nintendo-made Wii U operating system that runs on a separate, ARM-based processor. Dedicated 120 MHz audio processor, 6 channel audio for console, 2 channel for controller 512 MB separate on-board flash storage for the OS only. Wii U GamePad The Wii U Gamepad is the main controller for the Wii U. It is a tablet-esque controller with two clickable analog sticks both situated at the top left and top right of the controller, D-pad + A, B, and X, Y buttons, left and rightside bumpers and trigger buttons, Home, Select, Start and Power buttons.It has a 6.2 inch touch screen with 854 x 480 resolution with stylus support, infrared sensors, acceleration and gyroscope, Wii U NFC chip, built-in 1.3 MP camera, headphone jack and on-board microphone, on-board digital keyboard to write messages, send notes, and more. It also Connects via Bluetooth to the main console . You can stream games and movies from the system to the controller. Certain games use the 'Off Play TV' feature, with allows the player to play games from the Gamepad. Features Nintendo eShop The Wii U's eShop is Nintendo's digital distribution store. Available since the consoles launch, the eShop provides the means to download digital Wii U titles, retail Wii U titles, WiiWare titles, Virtual Console titles, and applications. The Wii U's eShop also allows users to obtain patches, add-ons, and expansions for both retail and digital games. Miiverse The Wii U also contains an integrated social network system called Miiverse. Miiverse is directly integrated into the Wii U's system menu and can also be integrated into games and it can be accessed at any time. It allows users to chat with one another through text. Miiverse allows users to share their achievements in supported games. Nintendo has stated that Miiverse uses standard internet technologies, and so it can easily be accessed through personal computer, mobile devices, tablets, and the Nintendo 3DS. Internet Browser The Wii U also contains a web browser which allows users to browse the web on the Wii U Gamepad or a television screen. The web browser contains presentation effects such as the opening of stage curtains which can be used when the user wishes to share a web page from the Wii U Gamepad onto the television screen. The web browser also supports HTML5, YouTube, and various other social media. SpotPass Similar to Nintendo 3DS's more distinctly mobile SpotPass functionality, the SpotPass feature is an online utility which is built into the Wii U system. It allows the Wii U to automatically download available content via WiFi in the background even when the Wii U is already running an application. Content that can be downloaded via SpotPass includes firmware updates, patches, and specific in-game content. Content currently being downloaded can be viewed in the Download Manager, accessed via the Wii U's HOME Menu. Media Capabilities Nintendo is working with Netflix, Hulu Plus, Amazon Instant Video, and YouTube to bring streaming digital movie and television content to the Wii U. Nintendo has demonstrated that simple gestures can be used on the Wii U Gamepad to transfer video content from the Gamepad to the television screen. Users will also have the ability to switch from the television screen to the Wii U Gamepad when watching videos. Gamepad The Wii U system, similar to the DS and 3DS systems, comes with a second screen known as a GamePad. The GamePad comes with a touch screen, and some games can be played on the GamePad alone, just in case someone is occupying the TV. The Wii U offers backwards compatibility with Wii game. The Wii U also has the Nintendo eShop where digital versions of games, as well as classic Nintendo games through "Virtual Console" can be bought. Category:Real Life Category:Consoles